


朕的女人竟敢跟朕抢女人，怎么办，急，在线等！

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208
Kudos: 1





	朕的女人竟敢跟朕抢女人，怎么办，急，在线等！

天朝历史论坛→大汉专区→情感专栏

版主：天上地下老子最大

【题目】朕的女人竟敢跟朕抢女人，怎么办，急，在线等！

1#匿名

想了想还是匿名吧，反正这里的皇帝又不止朕一个。

如题，具体情况是这样的：一次，朕命下属去调查一桩案子，查到最后发现背后元凶是自己的妻子与另一个女人，然而这还没完，再往下调查发现原来自己的妻子居然早就和这个女人搞在一起，朕一气之下就和她离了婚，但总感觉怪怪的，怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

2#

沙发！

3#

板凳！

4#

我说楼上几个能不能真心实意地为楼主解答问题？顺便地板。

5#

哟，楼上一脸正气凛然地要帮老祖宗解决问题，现在这样热心肠的人已经很少了！顺便地下室_(:з」∠)_

6#草原孤狼

我屮艸芔茻？！！！你们汉朝人还要不要脸了？？贵圈真乱【手黄再】我还是去找我美艳的少妇吧！

7#

一看楼上就是直男癌一个，现在都什么时代了还歧视同性恋？LOW爆了！

8#

哟，LS看起来还蛮义愤填膺的嘛，但要提醒你的是这里有一些可是相当厉害的老祖宗哟，说不定哪天没管好嘴得罪某一个的话，他们会让你灵车漂移坟头蹦迪骨灰拌饭的╮(╯_╰)╭

9#郅都是我偶像

What！！！陛下！您醒醒啊陛下！！！！！您的意思您……您…………喜欢……楚服那个妖女？！！陛下您不能这样自暴自弃啊！

10#

…………楚服？听起来很耳熟的样子【。看来咱们在一个了不得的楼里讨论啊…

11#

男神求抱大腿！

12#

男神您还缺腰部挂件吗？上过大学会中英德日俄法意西八国语言的那种！

13#

上面秀语言的真够了……顺便男神您缺建章监吗？当过几年兵的那种(～￣▽￣)～

14#匿名

回复楼上，不缺，朕不缺。顺便9楼你明天不用来上班了，朕已经把接替你的人都找好了，你自己看着办→_→

15#郅都是我偶像

QAQQQQQQQQQQQ

16#每天都在为熊总裁操碎心的韩秘书

心疼楼上…不是，这楼都歪这么狠了就没人来正正？

17#

响应楼上！话说楼主您到底和您妻子是个什么情况能再详细给我们说说嘛？

18#匿名

唉其实并没有什么好说的…我们俩属于青梅竹马，但那个疯丫头简直不可理喻，细节什么的具体见《史记》。有次朕从姐姐家里带回一个歌女她居然都闹得满城风雨，没办法就只能先冷落那个歌女一年，后来再次临幸时她直接怀孕了！朕要当父亲了嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！！

说多了拐回来。那个疯丫头因为自己不能怀孕就到处求秘方，后来不知怎么就认识了那个巫女。巫女说只要和她睡一觉就能怀上孕，那个疯丫头居然天真地答应了，也不动脑子想想，要是两个女人睡在一起就能怀孕特么的要朕有个P用！后来因为其他一些事她俩的奸情才暴露。

↑具体就是这样。

19#我的弟弟是只猪

啊呀…看来陛下真的来这里求助了呢【正直笑】

20#我有一只猪小弟

我只听说皇帝和阿娇离婚了仅此而已，没想到细节这么劲爆【纯洁笑】

21#草原孤狼

美艳的少妇！！！(づ￣3￣)づ

22#我有一只猪小弟

我先匿了再见【手动再见】

23#弟弟是只小猪

21楼真够了，你这么痴汉能追到我姐姐也是个谜【。顺便陛下你也想开点，毕竟你们互相给对方戴绿帽子嘛…

24#

感觉楼上三个ID…有些略丧心病狂啊！有你们这么公开骂自己弟弟的吗！

25#匿名

没错！朕同意楼上！姐姐们能不能把ID改了？

26#我的弟弟是只猪

不行→_→

27#弟弟是只小猪

不行→_→

28#草原孤狼

我替我媳妇儿回答你：不行→_→

29#匿名

楼上你特么够了！快把我姐姐还回来！

30#一篇千金不还价

深宫之中为何屡屡传出惨叫？据说有诅咒之鬼附身的巫蛊为何频频出现？这一切到底是人性的缺失还是道德的沦丧？今年年度苏文——《风流巫女俏皇后》将为您揭晓答案。

31#

我去......LS也是大胆...敢把广告打到这里，这是要上天啊。

32#延年益寿都是骗人的

菊苣尽管写！写出来尽管交给我们乐府！保证什么曲子都能给您配出来~

33#

…能不能艾特一下管理员把LS和LSSS给删了

34#匿名

@天上地下老子最大 辛苦曾爷爷了。

—由于违反了“楼层内不许插广告”的规定，30楼和32楼已被删除-

35#天天搞外交搞得心累的张秘书

那天匈奴单于还问我说汉朝皇帝喜欢什么样的女人，我想了好一会儿才把这个问题圆过去...陛下您这是在自曝啊！

36#匿名

问题的重点不是这个你们能不能再好好看看题！

37#能跑的跟着我不能跑的滚蛋

哎！！陛下居然喜欢楚服！！哟这可是天大的坏【好】消息呢！话说舅舅今晚我们回家吃烤全羊吧！@青青子衿悠悠我心

38#青青子衿悠悠我心

都说了重点不是这个！而且熊孩子没事总艾特你舅舅干啥！烦烦烦，自己一个人回家吃饭去，仲卿今天值夜班不回去了。

39#

………………总感觉楼上的语气不太对【。

40#

我也有同感...

41#

有同感+1！这根本就不是青青大大！我经常在军事区看大大的直播和经验贴，根本不是这种霸道总裁型的！

42#

于是这个谜の人物是谁…

43#

他说“仲卿今天值夜班不回去了”…能这样称呼青青大大的大概只有他的朋友和同僚了...我们暂且放过这个人，好好回答楼主的提问吧。

44#

啊…最吉利的一层楼归我了【并不！

话说楼主你看，你都给你妻子戴绿帽子了，还不许人家另外再找？也够大男子主义。

45#

不，我觉得楼主的重点不仅是自己被绿了，而且绿的对象还是个女人。想想古代的皇后们有哪个敢给自己丈夫戴绿帽子？更别提出轨对象是个女人了【。

46#

LS说得有理……有点心疼楼主【笑cry】

47#千金又如何姐不差钱

听说有人问自己被老婆戴了绿帽子且出轨对象是个女的就发帖求助，于是本宫过来看看，爬完整栋楼后只能说：自作孽不可活╮(╯_╰)╭在给自己妻子戴绿帽子的同时也要想到出来混迟早是要还的。

48#匿名

卧槽陈阿娇你怎么来了！还有，要不是你和你母亲逼人太甚朕会出去找女人！

49#千金又如何姐不差钱

找女人？？呵呵，你找的不只是女人吧！

50#匿名

你把话给朕说清楚！一个姑娘家天天疯疯癫癫口无遮拦的，有没有一点母仪天下的样子！还花钱让别人写《长门赋》，合着你还有委屈了是吧？

51#千金又如何姐不差钱

把话说清楚？好！我今儿就把话给你说清楚！我问你，韩嫣是怎么回事？李延年是怎么回事？更别提那个歌女的弟弟了！姐姐进宫还把弟弟带进来，有你这么不要脸的吗！顺手@专治小三 吕后您看这事儿弄的！

52#匿名

哎你是还嫌不够丢人怎么样？你以为朕怕你吗！@天上地下老子最大

53#专治小三

姑娘，老身只有一句话可以告诉你：小三什么的，分分钟削成人棍子就可以了，哪儿那么多事【冷漠脸

54#天上地下老子最大

还别说，朕第一次见到到了那边的戚夫人时还真是吓了一跳-_-|||

55#专治小三

你见她了？？→_→

56#天上地下老子最大

……朕突然想起来还有点事儿没办完！曾孙子，朕先走了哈！

57#匿名

……

58#千金又如何姐不差钱

唉，算了，这样撕下去也没什么意思，姐还要做美容呢，不陪你在这里浪费时间了╭(╯^╰)╮

59#匿名

滚滚滚滚滚滚滚！别再让朕看见你！

60#

夫妻间的撕逼直接直播出来了…不愧是千古一帝，果真能放得开【doge脸】

61#

我对婚姻和爱情产生了深深的恐惧【手黄再】

62#

对不起，这种夫妻间的相处方式我还真是大开眼界【。

63#

大开眼界+1

64#

大开眼界+2

65#

大开眼界+10086

66#

大开眼界+身份证号

67#每天都在为熊总裁操碎心的韩秘书

我感觉自己躺枪了_(:з」∠)_

68#延年益寿都是骗人的

我也躺枪了_(:з」∠)_

69#

心疼楼上两个，可是娇娘娘明明说了三个人【。

70#匿名

楼上你是想来这边陪朕吗→_→

71#

皇上恕罪！！！！

72#

唉楼上你称呼都错了【冷漠.jpg】清朝时候才出现“皇上”这个词，明朝及明朝以前都面称“陛下”来着...请出门右转进“大清专区”不谢。

73#

……感觉自己没救了【手动再见】我去跳个楼都别拦着我QAQ

74#青青子衿悠悠我心

哎去病你找我有事吗？

75#能跑的跟着我不能跑的滚蛋

本来想让您看个劲爆的帖子结果被陛下吼了一顿【伐开心脸

76#

卧槽原来“能跑的跟着我不能跑的滚蛋”居然是军事区的“封狼居胥”大大！！！！嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷大大我是你的粉啊！！！！嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷终于逮到了野生的大大！！而且还出现在同一篇帖子里！！！别说话大大我要抱抱你！！！！

77#能跑的跟着我不能跑的滚蛋

哦。

78#

有点心疼76楼【笑cry】说了那么多话大大只说了一个“哦”简直笑哭666666

79#

等等……你们看到刚才霍少爷刚刚说的那段话了吗？？“被陛下吼了一顿”……好像get了什么了不得的信息Σ(° △ °|||)︴

80#匿名

仲卿，值着班还玩手机，该怎么处罚你？

81#青青子衿悠悠我心

陛下，臣罪当诛，请陛下处置。

82#

感觉青青大大这话和“今天天气真好我们去晒太阳吧”和“晚上吃烤全羊怎么样”差不多……

83#

大概说多了就这样吧【大雾】

84#

然而只有我一个人得知了爆炸性消息吗？你们看，陛下刚刚登了大将军的账号，然后娇皇后又说了“那个歌女的弟弟”和“姐姐进宫还把弟弟带进来”……大家想想孝武皇帝后宫中歌女出身的据我们所知只有李夫人和卫思后，而谁跟我说李延年是跟着李夫人进宫的我跟谁急【。都get到点了吗我的旁友们【正直微笑脸】

85#

感觉84楼作了个大死……这种事不是只能在专门的水贴中说吗！明着说不是找死吗！

86#

求楼上那个水贴的名字！！

87#

本来是叫《扒一扒西汉第七位皇帝和他小舅子之间那些不得不说的事情》后来有人因为孝武皇帝到底是第七位还是第五位撕了起来，最后被楼主删了楼并重新开了另一栋楼→《浅析西汉孝武皇帝与大司马大将军的关系》

88#

艾玛好学术的名字【。原本大家还不知道是谁呢，现在可好，谁跟谁一目了然，呵呵哒。

89#

是啊！帖子的点击率回帖率一路暴增！虽然题目看得跟大学毕业论文似的，然而内容一点都不正经哟嘿嘿嘿~【纯洁笑】

90#草原孤狼

啊你们说那个帖子…本单于看过，只想说四个字：贵圈真乱【手动再见】

91#

什么！！一只猹居然看过！！！

92#草原孤狼

一只猹是什么鬼？！我叫伊稚斜！！

93#

楼上居然自报姓名，在下敬你是条汉子

94#我有一只猪小弟

@草原孤狼 快点回来吃饭！

95#草原孤狼

阏氏居然亲自叫我吃饭！感觉活到了人生巅峰！阏氏我马上就到家了(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

96#

感觉南宫公主的内心一定是#我丈夫是个痴汉好烦…#【笑cry

97#匿名

朕刚刚去瞧了一眼那个水贴……什么狗东西！！！@天上地下老子最大 辛苦曾爷爷把那个帖子删了。

98#天上地下老子最大

朕没有那个水贴所在版块的管理权所以可能没法删【感觉写得还蛮有趣的嘿嘿嘿卫将军要不要来给朕说说打击匈奴的经验~】

99#专治小三

回家吃饭。

100#天上地下老子最大

……哦。

101#

对比了一下94、95楼，再看看LSS和LS【。

102#

楼上不懂，这才是真正的老夫老妻模式！

103#

艾玛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上总结精辟【。话说感觉帖子里现在人好少啊是都去吃饭了吗？

104#

不……因为他们都去看那个水贴了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！里面还有几条很有趣的评论，我贴到这里：

“我早就知道陛下更喜欢男孩子。by 其实我不止会唱桑中”

“那天伊稚斜单于问我汉朝皇帝喜欢什么样的女人时我就好想说其实我们皇帝不止喜欢女人。by 西汉第一外交官”

“天啊这帖子是要炸……表示天天看陛下和大将军秀恩爱我既没眼看又没耳听。by 看这两个孩子在一起了奴才也心满意足了”

“朕一直在追这个帖子！嗷嗷嗷好甜！羡慕ing……祖爷爷我学着您的样子把大司马大将军的位置给了圣卿，您看学得怎么样？by 短命ID”

“原来我是一家三口中最小的那个啊……以及前面那个居然让董贤那种货色坐上大司马大将军的位置？Are you kidding me? by 有病吃药别找我”

还有好多别的版区的人来看！比如说“朕就知道汉版的八卦永远最多，永远看不完~哪像秦版，翻来覆去就那几条帖子。by 朕是你们所有皇帝的祖宗”“哟，你们汉人还真是开放，还好我大清没出这样的幺蛾子。by 不明白朕走到哪里都要被躺枪”“啧啧啧，看来现在不仅是异性，连同性之间的纯友谊也岌岌可危。by 朕有狄怀英就知足了”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不行我笑岔气了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

105#

hhhhhhhhhhhhh居然连英语都蹦出来了什么鬼！楼上贴出来的那些评论信息量都好大！！

106#匿名

……@天上地下老子最大 曾爷爷朕不想再看见这个帖子了能不能把这个帖子封住？

107#天上地下老子最大

求朕啊，呵呵。

108#

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主你还好吗！！

109#天上地下老子最大

啊对了！还要@这辈子最大的梦想就是能凑齐四匹毛色一样的马 看看你孙子！真是继承了咱老刘家的优良传统啊！

110#匿名

曾爷爷孙儿求您了。

111#

我的妈陛下居然求人了！夭寿啦孝武皇帝求人啦！！

\------------------此楼已封请勿回复------------------


End file.
